


Chocolate Cake

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Series: The adventures of Iron Dad and Spider Kid [5]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom, spider-man homecoming
Genre: Father figure Tony, Fluff, Mentions of Ned, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: “You know you aren’t meant to have people over without permission!”“It was only for a little bit- we wanted to play-”“Kid, you know why we can’t have people over. You know this".





	Chocolate Cake

“You know you aren’t meant to have people over without permission!”  
“It was only for a little bit- we wanted to play-”  
“Kid, you know why we can’t have people over. You know this”.  
“But Ned’s different, he just wanted to see the inside of the Tower. He’s harmless, there isn’t anything to worry about”.  
“Yeah, but it’s never just one person, is it? You invite someone over, they go and tell someone else who then wants to come over, then it’s someone else, and soon enough it’s a whole group of people prodding at our stuff!”  
“Yeah, but it’s Ned,” Peter pushed off from the sofa, kicking at the pillows on the floor as he made his way to the kitchen, Tony following after him. “He’s different”.  
“Do you like him?”  
“Well yeah, we are best friends after all-”  
“No, I mean like like, not like”.  
“What? No! Ew no! Ned and I aren’t like that!” Peter threw a piece of popcorn he was about to eat at Tony’s head, who ducked out of the way.  
“I just wanted to know if I have to lecture him about being safe and all that,” Tony reached for the bowl on the counter and grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved them all in his mouth at once. Peter stood there, glaring at him as he ate a few pieces himself.  
“No, me and Ned are not a thing. He just wanted to come over to see the place. He’s a huge Avenger nerd”.  
“Yeah, but what would’ve happened if he had pissed off Barnes? Or worse, Natasha? What would have you done then?”  
“I kept him away from everyone. Well except Sam, who was more than excited to talk about Star Wars with him whilst I made us drinks”.  
“Yeah, but what would’ve happened if it had happened? If he did say something wrong to someone?” Tony reached for more popcorn, popping a few in his mouth before moving around the counter. “You know we can’t just have anyone up here”.  
“You let Pepper up here. And Happy”.  
“Everyone is petrified of Pepper, even Hulk. And Happy stays away from everyone best he can. And they both have custom suits which would come out and protect them”. Reaching around Peter, Tony grabbed the empty bowls from before, placing them in the washer. Peter and Ned had made a real mess in here.   
“I would’ve protected him!”  
“And endangered yourself? No, I can’t let that happen”.  
“I could protect him if needed”.  
“I know you could, but against an angry Winter Soldier? Huh?”  
“I can catch his punches!” Peter argued, jumping onto the counter, his legs swinging as he ate more popcorn. “I’ve done it before”.  
“How about bullets? You willing to catch those?”   
“That’s unfair!” He whined, kicking at Tony’s legs gently.  
Tony turned, leaning towards Peter, “it’s not. You never know, you could annoy him, or set of a trigger, or startle him”. Tony and Peter stared at each other for a moment before Tony sighed. “What I’m trying to say, Peter is it’s dangerous here. Especially when you don’t tell us someone’s coming over. You should be glad that FRIDAY told me, and that I didn’t come home to find some random kid lounging on my incredibly expensive furniture”.  
Peter turned away, chewing on his bottom lip before turning back, “I’m sorry Tony,” Peter jumped off the counter, “I guess I got excited at bringing a friend over”.  
“It’s fine, just… just tell us next time, alright? So we can prepare. Alright?”  
“Okay, thank you Mr Stark,” Peter smiled at Tony, nodding at him before walking away again.  
“Wait!” Tony shouted before he was gone. Peter turned back to face him, raising a questioning eyebrow. “Where’s this cake from?” He pointed at the cake on the counter, a rich, dark chocolate cake topped with strawberries and cherries. Melted chocolate drizzled down the sides, and from the slices missing, Tony could see chocolate oozing from the middle.  
“Ned’s mother made it, she’s a baker”.   
“If I can have this cake, then Ned can come over again. Alright?”  
Peter grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet, “deal!”

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Let me know! Leave a comment! 
> 
> Tumblr- justcallmefloss


End file.
